


naked. (cuddles)

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mclennon NSFW for 30 days.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Kudos: 38





	naked. (cuddles)

The bright rays of the sun pleasantly drowned the room, and beamed longingly on the two bare figures sprawled out on top of each other. The youngest one, nestled comfortably between the older’s legs — his hand calloused on top of his chest and his hot cheek resting on the formation of John’s collarbone. John had his arm latched possessively around Paul’s upper backside with the other winged underneath his head.

Paul huffed, raising his head up slightly as the bright sun interrupted the warm, comfortable darkness he was embedded in beforehand.

“Cheap curtains.” Paul mumbled to himself, groggily opening and closing his eyes as he moved himself to become much more comfortable.

Paul definitely wasn’t expecting John to reply, “Well, we’re certainly not rich yet love. This’ll have to occupy us for now.”

A blush crept up his cheeks, and Paul tiredly lifted his head all the way up so that he rested his chin against John’s chest. “You were awake this whole time?”

“Hard to sleep with my arse still hurting from last night.” John chuckled, as he squeezed his arms around Paul’s frame which seemed to have heated up at the mere thought of what transpired the night before.

“You wanted it rough. Plus it wasn’t my fault you wanted to be bratty.”

“Makes it all the more fun.” John said, threading his fingers tenderly through Paul’s messily unkempt hair.

“For you.” 

“Oh, ho?” John arched a brow, halting his finger combing. 

Paul stayed there for a minute unable to reply, his ridiculously large eyes boring onto John’s distinguished features. Paul noticed that he looked like Julia a bit, especially with the nose and the cheeks — then there was the non-Julia features. Paul hadn’t seen Alfred Lennon in person, he doesn’t think that he’d ever see the man in person, but he has seen him in pictures at Mimi’s house. Him and John almost looked identical in a way, Paul couldn’t really put it together. The eyes, oh _yes_, the eyes were clearly Alfred’s. Paul’s own eyes had then skimmed down to his boyfriend’s lips, and they narrowed a bit to get a closer examination.

“Paul!”

Paul blinked, raising his eyes back to John’s. He noticed the embarrassed expression on John’s face, cheeks flush and eyes glistening with some sort of insecurity that was vaguely familiar to Paul. John had never liked it whenever Paul would stare for too long, he never liked it when anyone would stare for too long. Paul blinked innocently, “What is it Johnny?”

John couldn’t help but to shrink even more by the nonchalance. “You got all quiet, and started staring at me like I was a bloody nutter, you did.”

Paul shifted his hips to sit up on his arms, and accidentally brushed his flaccid cock against the crevice of John’s thigh. From the sudden movement against the overly soft skin, Paul shuddered.“Oh-”

John looked up at him, “You alright?”

“Just remembered we’re starked mate.” Paul boyishly giggled, quickly gathering himself together.

John smiled, shifting himself up against the headboard to provide more access for Paul to arise. “How about we just stay naked all day? Just a free day for us, c’mon Macca.”

Paul thought about it as he slid from in between John’s legs and stood at the side of the bed. For a few seconds, including additional staring from John’s part, Paul stretched his body out irregularly— arching his back and letting out a seasoned groan while he felt his muscles relax. “Alright Lennon.”

“That’s it Paul.”


End file.
